Breaking Two Hearts
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Ren and Kelsey are happily together, finally. But Kishan is feeling unloved. Now it's up to Cheesey to break the curse. But to break the dreaded curse, she has to break both their hearts in the making. KishanXOC


Kelsey smiles sadly. "I never wanted this, Ren."  
>"Never wanted what?" Ren asks disbelievingly.<br>"The pain. The drama. The...emotions." She wipes a tear from her cheek.  
>"Kelsey, we can start over," he says.<br>She shakes her head, her brown curls quivering. "No. Ren, I love you and I always will. But I can't bear to see you like this. You can't even touch me!" Kelsey goes into hysterics. Ren places his hand on her face but pulls back quickly.  
>"Don't you see? I love Kishan! And you're in my way!" she yells bitterly.<br>Ren laughs coldly. "I won't believe that. I know you're true feelings."  
>Kelsey pauses and scowls. "Well, believe what you want! I love Kishan!"<br>Ren wraps his arms around Kelsey's waist and pulls her close. He crushes his lips against hers. She kisses him back until she has to break for air.  
>"So much for Kishan," Ren says, kissing her again.<p>

I wake up with a jolt, Kelsey spilling out of my lap and onto the bed. She moans and opens her eyes.  
>"Kishan? What is it?" she asks sleepily.<br>"Nothing," I soothe her. "Bad dream."  
>She wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head in my lap. She then realizes what she was doing and springs up.<br>"Oh! Um, sorry." Her face turns pink.  
>"Sorry for what?" I ask.<br>She shakes her head and looks at the doorway.  
>"Hi, Ren."<br>Ren walks in, sits on the bed, and envelops Kelsey in his arms. She hugs him back tightly. Ren glares at me, his eyes flaming.  
>"Kelsey." I lay my hand on her shoulder. Ren growls.<br>"Ren, it's okay." She strokes his back easily, her voice relaxing him. Ren runs his hands through Kelsey's short hair. She had cut it even though Ren told her not to.  
>Ren whispers in her ear and then kisses her sweetly. She smiles warmly and kisses him back. He nuzzles her neck, kissing it softly.<br>I grab my stomach, the pain twisting into knots. I gulp, keeping my discomfort to myself. Kelsey pulls away, gasping for air. She turns and searches my face. Her face shadows and she grabs my shoulder. She smiles lovingly, her eyes reading my emotions.  
>"Kishan, I'm sorry."<br>I pull away, disgusted. She frowns and her face darkens sadly.  
>"Kishan..."<br>"No."

I look at him, hurt, he looks disgusted.  
>"Why do you lie?" he hisses.<br>Ren holds me close, growling at Kishan. Kishan snarls, his golden eyes flaming. His hands switch to paws, curved claws sliding out. He bares his teeth, his neck fur bristling. He grabs Ren's arm in his mouth, shaking it violently. I watch him casually. He stares at me. He's waiting.  
>"Kishan," I sigh. "How does this solve anything?"<br>He stops and releases Ren, then springs through the window.  
>"Ren, he needs a friend."<br>Ren nods in agreement, already searching the phone book for possible solutions. I grab the book, close it, and shake my head.  
>"He needs a girl."<p>

Kelsey looks at me thoughtfully, waiting for my reply. Really, I'm surprised at her suggestion. I wait for her to take it back, but she only sits there. Finally, I give up.  
>"What? A girl? Are you serious?" I challenge.<br>"Yes, I am. But if he's ever going to get over me, he needs a girl."  
>The deck creaks and Kishan yelps.<br>"Kishan, I'm sorry—"  
>Kishan growls and speeds away, changing into man form and running to the beach. He stops, looks around and spots a girl. Calmly, I watch as he talks to her. She scrunches up her face disbelievingly, turning her back on him. I gape, stunned, nobody ever turned down Kishan. Kishan places his hand on her shoulder; she snaps at him.<br>Finally, the girl softens and hooks her arm through Kishan's. He grins from ear to ear. Realization engulfs me, pushing the thought into my mind. Kishan is attracted to this girl, more than he is infatuated with Kelsey.  
>My gaze glides along her body, seeing every curve and flaw.<br>"Dhiren! Are you checking that girl out?" Kelsey demands.  
>"Um, no!" I reply hastily.<br>She let out a small laugh. "I'm just joking; she is pretty."  
>I wrap my finger around one of her curls, twisting it slowly.<br>"Too pretty," I mutter.  
>Kishan stumbles ahead of her while she snickers. She laughs wildly as Kishan starts to tickle her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She pushes him away slowly, warning him that he is going too fast. He sets her down, pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, and leads her up the ramp. She holds his hand tightly, which tells me that she likes him a lot.<br>"Ren! Meet Cheesey. Cheesey, this is Ren," Kishan says.  
>I hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you. Is your name really Cheesey?"<br>She hesitates and squeezes Kishan's hand. He smiles at her reassuringly.  
>"Yes, it is and nice to meet you too."<br>She stares at my hand, but quickly she turns to Kishan.  
>"I'm hungry," she states. "Where's the food?"<br>"This way," Kishan says and grabs her arm.  
>Cheesey and Kishan walk off, arm in arm, as happy as could be. He reaches behind her back and pinches her. She yelps, slaps his arm, and kisses him on the cheek.<br>"You dog!" she yells.  
>He growls threateningly. I laugh, and Cheesey looks at me.<br>"What?""Nothing, it's just he doesn't like to be called a dog," I say.  
>"Oh, then," she starts, racking her brain for more nicknames," he's a tiger!"<br>Kishan smiles, his chest rumbling. His attempt at purring put Cheesey in a confused state.  
>"Ok, Tiger, I'm still hungry," she laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder.<br>I look around for Kelsey, wanting her to meet Cheesey, but Kelsey is nowhere to be seen. I sneak away from the lovebirds to look for her. Kelsey is sitting on a couch in the lounge when I find her. Silent tears are streaming down her face, but she wears a big smile.  
>"He did it," she sniffs. "He actually found another girl."<br>"Kelsey, Kishan loves you. He's just trying to get payback for what you said earlier," I reassure her.  
>She glares at me because she knows it's not true.<br>"Kishan looks at her the same I look at you."  
>"And how is that?"<br>"With love, compassion, fear, trust, and loyalty. He just met her, and he already loves her!"  
>"No, he doesn't."<br>"Have you ever heard the saying "Love at first sight"?"  
>I nod, realizing what she meant.<br>"Ren, you fell in love with me the first time you saw me. I fell in love with my tiger the first time I saw him. And I feel in love with the man standing in front of me when I first saw him."  
>"It's possible, but he will always love you."<br>She laughs bitterly," I'm sure."  
>I pull her into a hug and lead her upstairs where Kishan and Cheesey are eating. They stop what they're doing immediately when we walk in and eat silently. Cheesey shoots Kishan a smug look, declaring that she won, but Kishan smirks mischievously. Cheesey's face drains of color as she realize what he's about to do. She screams, slams her fork down, and runs. He follows after her and the twosome leaves us alone.<br>Kelsey watches them and sighs. She pushes her fork into her mouth, dreamily looking into the distance, and chewing thoughtfully. My hands sneak around her waist and pull her closer. Her hip rams into my side and she purposely falls on me. Laughing, we land on the floor in a tangled mess. I kiss her gently but stop when we hear Cheesey's screeches of laughter. Kishan yells something and Cheesey rushes in, ducking behind the table. Kishan strolls in and looks around. He spots us two on the floor and turns away, fists clenched with anger.  
>Cheesey squeaks and Kishan snaps out of his trance. He grabs her, pulls her close, and growls romantically in her ear. She presses up against him. She presses a slow, soft kiss on his nose and looks at him dreamily. Kelsey and I stay still, not breathing. We watch until they seem to notice that we're still here. They back away awkwardly, waving and whispering.<br>"Well, that was exciting," Kelsey states.  
>"It sure was," I agree.<br>"They get along well," she adds.  
>"Too well," I comment. "I think it's an act."<br>Shocked, Kelsey pulls away. She looks at me like she had eaten something awful.  
>"Ren, Kishan is not acting."<br>"But what if he is?"  
>"He's not! But if you're not going to listen to me, go ahead."I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Kelsey gets up and trots to the door. The moon outlines her beautifully.<br>"Goodnight," she says.  
>When Kelsey finally leaves, I scramble up and walk silently to where Kishan and Cheesey are talking.<br>Cheesey is laying on top of him, stroking his head. He has his hands in her hair. She sighs happily and lays her head against his chest. He lays his arms across her back and pleasurably whispers in her ear. He grins mischievously as Cheesey closes her eyes. Kishan lifts her head to his, their lips inches apart. Her eyes snap open and she realizes what he's doing. She snuggles against him and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her closer and kisses her. Cheesey kisses him back passionately. I sigh loudly, jerking Kishan and Cheesey out of their romantic moment. Cheesey looks awkwardly at me while Kishan glares daggers.  
>"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" I ask distastefully.<br>Kishan snaps at me, his eyes flaming furiously.  
>"No, Ren, I was just leaving," Cheesey whispers hoarsely. Her eyes sparkle sadly as she peels herself away from Kishan.<br>Kishan grips her harder. "Cheesey, do you have to?"  
>She hesitates, glancing at me, and then nods.<br>"I'm really sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow. Promise." She kisses him on the cheek.  
>She rushes out of the room, running when she gets to the hallway and crying softly. I hear her stop and slump against the ground.<br>Kishan looks at me angrily and stalks up the stairs. I follow the sound of Cheesey's sobbing and spot her, hunched up.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>Startled, she jumps, slamming against the wall but replies," I really like Kishan, but I'm already involved with someone else, but it's not serious.  
>"Really, I don't care for him. We're not even a couple, but everything just seems...wrong. Like I should be loyal to him and only him."<br>She pauses. "But, on the other hand, he's just my acquaintance."  
>"So, what's the problem? You like Kishan? Why not be with him?"<br>"Because of the way you looked at me. Filled with distaste and frustration. It was like you didn't want us to be together. I can tell Kelsey likes him, but she loves you. I just don't know what to do anymore!"  
>She cries louder.<br>"Cheesey, I'm sorry. Really. But, if anything, I want Kishan to be happy. And he's happy with you. I looked like that because Kelsey was just getting over him."  
>"It's no problem at all. I was just leaving tomorrow anyway."<br>I grasp her hands, pulling them to my chest. She sighs happily, pulling me into a tight hug.  
>"Oh Kishan, I love this." She snuggles deeper into my chest.<br>I watch her slowly as she pulls away and places a hand behind my head, grabbing my hair. She pulls it lightly and tugs me closer. She leans in and before I can stop myself, I kiss her. She kisses me back strongly and emotionally, moving her hips in sync with mine. I tighten my grip and intensify the kiss.  
>That's when I realize that she thought I was Kishan. I break away and she draws back, gasping for air. As I look into her sparkling blue eyes, Kishan walks in, looking for Cheesey. He spots us and I push her away quickly, but my hand is still tangled in her hair. I jerk my hand back hardly, pulling out some of her hair. She howls quietly in pain and rubs her scalp. By now, Kishan's eyes are blazing with anger. Cheesey runs to him, tightly hugging him and sobbing pathetically.<br>"It was all me. Don't blame him. I'm responsible for this," she mumbles into his shirt.  
>Kishan looks at her sympathetically, obviously not believing her, and glares at me. He growls horrifically and starts to change. Cheesey stands back, not surprised at all. Actually, she seems more content than she did before. Before I know it, a black tiger is prowling around me, snarling at every move I make. As Kishan gets ready to pounce, a bright light flashes and a gray tiger is before us. Ice blue eyes stare at me intently, waiting for me to say something.<br>"Cheesey?" Is all I can choke out. She gallops to Kishan and nuzzles him softly, purring loudly. She whips her tail back and forth, a visual light appearing. The light engulfs her and she breaks through it. She's human again.g  
>"Kishan, you're such a handsome tiger! Aw, so cute!"<br>Cheesey wraps her bare arms around him and pulls him tightly against her. She breaths in his scent.  
>"You smell really good, Kishan. Like really, really good."<br>He changes into a man and picks her up bridal style. She lingers over his lips like she is asking permission. He nods and she kisses him passionately. She deepens this kiss as he falls to the ground. He grabs at her hair, pulling it. She digs her nails into his skin and they kiss strongly. After two minutes, both break away, breathing heavily. She looks into his eyes and smiles softly. Kishan's smile is bigger, the faint play of a blush appearing on his face.  
>"I love you, Kishan."<br>My knees buckle and I fall, the life being sucked out of me. Time slows down, but Cheesey is moving at normal speed towards me. She bends down and scratches my head with her hand.  
>"Sorry, Tiger. I had to choose one and it just wasn't you. Gray tigers are extremely rare and to complete their life, they need a mate. But this wasn't the case for you.<br>"I was told to come to break the curse and it turns out I can, if I break two hearts. Yours and Kishan's. Yours is over with. But what I am I going to do about him."  
>She laughs sadly, tears plopping onto her cheek.<br>"Ren, I love him. What am I going to do?" 


End file.
